


It's Going to be Okay

by Subtlety Lost (fishstic)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't want to say what her husband actually did to her, Implied/Referenced Abuse, it's bad tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/Subtlety%20Lost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing that makes Aydan Trevelyan mad, it's people hurting his twin sister Elissa. Especially people that supposedly love her.<br/>---<br/>You know how sometimes when someone wakes you up suddenly, you think they're someone else? It's 100 times worse when you mistake your twin for your abusive husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Going to be Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayWarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayWarden/gifts).



> Elissa and Aydan belong to my girlfriend. She told me about this vision she had in her head for a scene between them that she was having a lot of trouble writing but she really wanted to see in words. So I made it happen.

Leliana sighed slightly as she, Josephine, Cullen, and Aydan waited around the war table for Elissa to show up for the meeting. It had been ten minutes since the meeting was scheduled to begin and it wasn’t like Elissa to be late. To say they were worried would be an understatement. They all knew that Elissa’s husband had recently arrived in Skyhold, and none of them trusted him, not even Cullen.

“Aydan,” Leliana said as she noticed him glancing at the door for approximately the tenth time. “Perhaps you should go check on your sister?”

Aydan nodded. He hadn’t actually admitted how worried he was but knew it was probably obvious. “I will,” he said. He bowed slightly then turned and headed out the heavy doors of the war room.

As he crossed through Josephine’s office, he couldn’t help but remember the time he’d spent in here a few days ago telling Josephine about how worried he was over Elissa’s husband’s arrival. He sighed slightly. There was absolutely nothing good about this.

Once he was into the main hall he ignored the chatter of the people that always seemed to be there and headed into the tower. For once, he hated making the ascent up the tower to Elissa’s room at the top. Not because he was tired, but because he was scared of what might be waiting.

The closer he got to the door to her room, the worse he felt about what he might see. Would he see his twin with her husband? Would he see her asleep? Would he find her at her desk having lost all track of time as she looked over whatever thing Ruka had written for her this time? He couldn’t be sure, and that was frightening.

When he attempted to knock on the door, holding his breath slightly, the door opened slightly. _Well that’s never good._ “Elissa?” he called up quietly.

No answer came, which could only mean that she was either asleep or didn’t hear him. Well… not _only_ but those were the best options. He headed into the room to check on her. There was no way he was going to just assume she was asleep and leave. Besides, if she was asleep, he’d need to wake her up so she wouldn’t miss lunch which was right after the meeting.

At the top of the stairs he stopped. From there he could see she was not at her desk, ruling out the lost track of time option. He turned and looked at her bed to see if she was there and as he did so, a thought occurred to him that it was possible she wouldn’t even be in her room. She could easily have been talking to Sera, but would she risk that with her husband around? He sighed slightly when he noticed her lying there, curled up under her blanket, seemingly asleep.

He walked over quietly and stopped beside the bed. “Elissa,” he said as he reached out and gently put a hand on her shoulder over the blanket.

She whimpered slightly and tried to curl into an even smaller ball, as though she was trying to disappear completely. “Not again, please,” she whispered.

“Lissa,” he said quietly pulling his hand away.

“Not again,” she whimpered.

“Lissa, it’s your brother,” he said. His heart was breaking into a million pieces as he stood there with his sister, hearing the pain on her voice and realizing that she didn’t realize he wasn’t her husband.

“No…”

“It _is_ , Lissa. I promise. It’s really me. I’m here. It’s going to be okay,” he said.

Elissa whimpered slightly and shook her head. As she did so, he noticed the red marks on her face and bit his lip slightly.

“Lissa, please,” he pleaded, “look at me.”

She whimpered and shook her head more. “No.”

Aydan sighed slightly and knelt down beside the bed. His heart was in so many pieces. All that was holding him together was his anger at her husband and his need to make sure that his sister was okay. “Lissa, please. It’s okay, I’m here. I’m not going to hurt you. No one is going to hurt you. It’s going to be okay. He isn’t going to hurt you anymore. I promise. You’re going to be okay. You’ll be safe. Because I’m going to kill him.”


End file.
